


and now the sun is up (i’m coming down)

by NIGHTCOURTED



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: M/M, half written as a joke but 😭 they kinda cute ngl, idk take the diltore fic i wrote it at 12am 😕, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTCOURTED/pseuds/NIGHTCOURTED
Summary: In the slumber hours of the night, Diluc happens to find a man sitting in his house, with red eyes and a crooked grin.
Relationships: Diluc/Il Dottore (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	and now the sun is up (i’m coming down)

There’s something strangely comforting about staying at the Winery to Diluc. Maybe it’s because the nostalgia of spending summers there with Kaeya. Or that his father would practice sword fighting with him in the grassy fields just beyond the grapevines (even when Diluc had the burning vision of Pyro and Crepus hadn’t.) 

But Kaeya had long since left the winery and the fragments of their childhood. Their father had been dead for years, eaten away by his Delusion to the point that he had begged Diluc to raise his sword and kill him. _‘_ _ Anything to take the pain away,’  _ Crepus had muttered, holding onto Diluc’s torn armsleeve with trembling hands. _‘_ _ Please, Diluc, you’re my son .’ _

Maybe if Diluc hadn’t lifted his greatsword, hadn’t listened, had just waited for Kaeya’s rescue party to come, their father would still be alive.

Diluc can’t change the past now though. He can only shake his head and open the doors of the Winery estate. Adelinde and Elzer have already long gone home.

But as he pulls the door, an stream of light comes through and the sip of wine rings through his ears. Diluc stops, hand frozen on the handle, only the creak of the door pulled open.

_ What the hell? Who got in? Maybe Elzer decided to stay a bit late ... but until 2am? _

Diluc raises his claymore as he swings the door open. Dammit if anyone decides to go into his estate uninvited. “ _ Ahdada _ ! Just you wait there,” Suddenly a flurry of Anemo power presses against the back of Diluc’s neck and the sides of his chest. “So impatient, really, I was going to greet you myself.” Diluc lifts his chin up to meet red eyes, covered by the elusive all-too-familiar mask. 

_II Dottore_. Diluc hasn’t seen him in years but he’d recongnzie that ridiculous gimmick. The part of Dottore’s face that isn’t covered by his mask (it’s so damn stupid can’t the guy just wear an full one) seems to frown. 

As harmless as Anemo seems, Diluc knows it can snap bones and rip skin at a moment’s notice. He’s been at the end of Jean’s sword afterall. Diluc lowers his weapon, scowling, “Shut the hell up. Bastard .”

The corners of Dottore’s mouth twitch and he seems almost amused. The Fatui change emotions so easily when it suits them, don’t they? The doctor drums his fingers against the table he sits at, wine glass shaking. “Master Diluc, do say ... when is that little festival of yours? It’s just been so long since I was last here; the Tsaritsa has had me quite busy. Even had to abandon my beloved lab in Liyue.”

Diluc’s never quite wanted to throttle someone as much as Kaeya but this man (this Fatui  scum ) might just give Diluc’s brother a run for his money. A Khaenri'ah spy surely isn’t any better then an Harbringer but at least Kaeya has the sense not to sneak into the Winery at night and threaten Diluc in his own house.

“Two weeks,” He grits out. “The Windblume Festival is in two weeks. What the hell are you going to do?” 

“Me?” Dottore gives him a grin, mockingly confused expression. “Can’t a man like to know what’s going on in the nation he’s in? Could even pay a visit to your little tavern. If you’re working there that is.” He laughs a little and Diluc’s hand on his greatsword only tightens.

Who does this filth think he is? Acting like some naive fool and dancing around Diluc’s questions. “Fatui lowlife aren’t allowed in my bar and quite frankly, not anywhere in Mondstadt if I had anything to do with how the Knights run things.”

“And yet you let that little — ah, how do you say it — Khaenri'ah scoundrel run around?” Diluc can see the edges of Dottore’s mouth pull up, almost like he’s trying not to laugh. He doesn’t quite know why his hands start shaking at the mention of Kaeya. “Really, you should’ve been off with him a long time ago. Had the nerve to question Krupp at your little banquet a few years ago. Honestly, if you hadn’t been there, I would’ve ripped his throat out right there and then.”

“Sir Kaeya can do as he pleases. He’s the knight’s problem, not mine,” Diluc answers.  _Goddammit just leave him out of these._ “Answer the question.”

“You seem to forget I’m the one holding the ropes here, Master Diluc,” Dottore sighs, but his grin doesn’t waver. "I’m not going to do anything at the Windblume Festival. It sounds like a lie but believe it if you will. More rather, an subordinate of mine will be visiting. That Honorary Knight of yours has met him already.”

Diluc glares, “What would the traveler be doing associating with scum like the Fatui?”

“Ajax is charming like that, I suppose. Likes to please,” Dottore shrugs. “Thought you’d like to know. Perhaps something to keep the Dark Knight Hero on his feet?” He gives Diluc an lazy, suggestive smile that makes Diluc want to slap him across the face. 

“Don’t play around. You can say it’s me,” Diluc says curtly. “This isn’t a game.”

“Eh? Who said it was?” Dottore chuckles as he stands up. Diluc doesn’t realize just how long he’s been standing there in the hallway until the doctor is close to him, red eyes staring back up at him. “Tch it’s such a disappointment you abandoned that Delusion of yours. It was truly the most likable thing about you, Master Diluc, but I hear you’re quite the handsome bartender. Ponytail and everything.”

Diluc’s breath hitches for a moment; the feel of Anemo still an harsh reminder against his skin. He protests, “What do you know? You don’t live in Mondstadt and I’d never let you into Angel’s Share in the first place.”

“Suppose I’ll just have to visit one of these days,” Dottore tugs the front of Diluc’s shirt, pulling on the bright scarlet brooch that sits on his chest. Diluc thinks he can hear the doctor’s breathing from how close he is, but Dottore lifts his other hand up to pull the mask off. “Don’t you think?”

There’s ... nothing under it. It’s startling to see the Dottore without his mask, but he’s fine (a little more then fine really; curls of teal hair casting shadows upon sly, maroon eyes.) “Is that mask of yours just for the mystery?” Diluc breathes out at last.

“It’s for experiments. But maybe a little bit of that too,” Dottore laughs a little, bringing Diluc’s face closer with an slight. The doctor lifts himself up, nose brushing against Diluc’s, “Is this good?” He mumurs.

“Yes,” Diluc says before he even really understands what he’s doing, says even a little fast, but Dottore closes the distance, (at some point the Anemo disappears, melting away) bringing his hand to the back of Diluc’s head, fingers curling into his hair. 

It’s over before Diluc even registers it.

Dottore pulls away with a satisfied grin, “I’ll see you some other time then. Don’t miss me too much, Master Diluc.” And the door closes behind Diluc in mere moments.

He’s not sure how long he stands there. His heart beats against his chest a little too hard and he still can’t quite control his breathing. Diluc lets his greatsword fall to his side.

“Dammit.”


End file.
